marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Guardians of the Galaxy. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *John C. Reilly as Corpsman Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri/Rocket Raccoon (motion capture)/Thanos (motion capture) *Peter Serafinowicz as Denarian Garthan Saal *Christopher Fairbank as Broker *Krystian Godlewski as On Set Groot *Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill *Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's Grandfather *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's Grandmother *Solomon Mousley as Peter Quill's Uncle *Lindsay Morton as Meredith's Best Friend *Robert Firth as Dr. Fitzgibbon *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Tom Proctor as Horuz *Nick Holmes as Horuz's Mate *Max Wrottesley as Sacrifice Nova Corps Officer *Stan Lee as a Xandarian Ladies’ Man *Nicole Alexandra Shipley as Pretty Xandarian *Sharif Atkins as Arresting Nova Pilot *Brendan Fehr as Corpsman Dey's Partner *Tomas Arana as Kree Ambassador *Mikaela Hoover as Nova Prime's Assistant *Emmett Scanlan as Head Riot Guard *Dominic Grant as Angry Guard *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Alison Lintott as Sad Woman with Horns *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Nathan Fillion as Monstrous Inmate (voice) *Keeley Forsyth as Mottled Prisoner *Frank Gilhooley as Burly Prisoner *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Enzo Cilenti as Watchtower Guard *Richard Katz as One Legged Prisoner *Enoch Frost as Rifle Guard *Ronan Summers as 'Drop the Leg' Guard *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Laura Ortiz as Tortured Pink Girl *Marama Corlett as Pit Boss *Rosie Jones as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Abidemi Sobande as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Alex Rose as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Ekaterina Zalitko as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Emily Redding as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Fred the Dog as Cosmo *Stephen Blackehart as Knowhere Dispatcher *Jennifer Moylan-Taylor as Sad Krylorian Girl *Bruce Mackinnon as One-Eyed Ravager *Ralph Ineson as a Ravager Pilot *Rob Zombie as the Ravager Navigator Voice *Naomi Ryan as Nova Centurion *John Brotherton as Starblaster Pilot *Graham Shiels as Alien Nova Pilot *James Gunn as Maskless Sakaaran *Douglas Robson as Maskless Sakaaran and Dark Elf *Rachel Cullen as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Wife *Isabella Poynton as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Daughter *Imogen Poynton as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Daughter *David Yarovesky as Goth Ravager *Miriam Lucia as Crying Xandarian Citizen *Bern Collaco as Morag Citizen (uncredited) *Stephen McDade as Prisoner (uncredited) *Serhat Metin as Nova Corps Officer (uncredited) *Joanna Chamberlain as Beautiful Alien (uncredited) *Paul Warren as Alien (uncredited) *Rafael Pereira-Edwards as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Emeson Nwolie as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Jennifer Anderson as Knowhere Hooker (uncredited) *Henry Goodrich as Crane Operator (uncredited) *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's Aunt (uncredited) *Melissa Galloway as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Wesley Von Spears as Holographic Dog (uncredited) *CJ Forst as Nova Corps Civillian (uncredited) *Raed Abbas as Ravager (uncredited) *Freddie Andrews as Traveler (uncredited) *Deborah Rosan as Alien 1 (uncredited) *Matthew David McCarthy as Prison Alien (uncredited) *Joelle Koissi as Prisoner (uncredited) *Lee Edward Jones as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Richard Blenkiron as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Habib Anibaba as Nova Corps Millennian (uncredited) *Alexander Gillison as Xandar Traveller (uncredited) *Marcus Payne as Xandarian (uncredited) *Sophie Gooding as Citizen of Xandar (uncredited) *Adrian South as Xandar Resident (uncredited) *Erica Melargo as Xandarian (uncredited) *Wayne Devlin as Nova Guard (uncredited) *Gracie Fitch as Groot's Flower Girl (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Gordon Round as Prison Guard (uncredited *Jimmy Pethrus as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Tyler Bates as Ravager Pilot (uncredited) *Leila Wong as Civilian (uncredited) *Louise Port as Nova Worker - Yellow Alien (uncredited) *Tatiana Zarubova as Female Prison Guard (uncredited) *Julian Seager as Prisoner (uncredited) *Lloyd Kaufman as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Clem So as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Alien Prisoner (uncredited) *Yusei as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Helen Banks as Prisoner (uncredited) *Simon Hatt as Prisoner (uncredited) *Pete Buzzsaw Holland as Prisoner (uncredited) *Alysson Da Silva as Prisoner (uncredited) *Steve Saunders as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Nigel Murfitt as Neo Nazi Prisoner (uncredited) *Victoria Gugenheim as Kallulian Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *R.P. Edwards as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Emily Ng as Cloned Girl (uncredited) *Jonathan Lipow as Sakaarans (voice) (uncredited) *Seth Green as Howard the Duck (uncredited) *Josh Brolin as Thanos (uncredited) *Simara Dixon as Ti Asha (uncredited) *Oreo as the basis for Rocket Raccoon's movements and expressions (uncredited) *Arti Shah as the reference and lighting for Rocket Raccoon (uncredited) Crew Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn :Reg Poerscout-Edgerton Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Music by :Tyler Bates Visual Effects Producer :Susan Pickett Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne Film Editing by :Fred Raskin :Craig Wood :Hughes Winborne Production Designer :Charles Wood Director of Photography :Ben Davis Co-Producer :David J. Grant :Jonathan Schwartz Executive Producers :Nik Korda :Stan Lee :Victoria Alonso :Jeremy Latcham :Alan Fine :Louis D'Esposito Produced by :Kevin Feige Screenplay by :James Gunn :Nicole Perlman :Chris McCoy Directed by :James Gunn Category:Full Credits Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)